The Accident of Lily and Danny Fenton
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Danny and Lily have finally turned 14, but on their birthday their parents create something that will change their lives forever. Two OC in this story


**Hi guys! Me is back! Sorry I haven't been doing my stories; school is taken to long and too much homework! Still you don't really want to know about me so on with this story. YAY Danny and Lily are finally 14!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Danny phantom! Plz review!**

August the21th and the Fenton's were just having a little party, to celebrate Danny and Lily's 14th birthday party, as they found out there birthday was on the same day as well! They were having soo much fun that they didn't realise that Danny parents had been down stair in the lab the whole day. Danny and Lily went down in the morning to see if they could find out what they were up to, all they saw was a big gatey-holey thing in the wall and a board with 'Ghost Portal' written on it. Danny and Lily thought nothing of it, they just walked back upstairs. But when the told Sam and Tucker about what was in the lab, Sam and Lily got the idea of going to see what they were doing. But they then all decided that it was safer to just stay away.

About an hour later Maddie and Jack came back from the lab, both of their expressions sad, Danny looked at Lily. Lily walked over to her parents and asked them, "What's wrong, you were happy a second a go?"

"Oh Lily…." Her dad whined, before he went off crying.

"Lily your father and I have been down in the lab the whole day because, we have been trying to build and ghost portal, but it didn't work…" she sobbed.

Sam walked next to Lily and they quickly smiled at each other, Sam then said, "Is it safe to go down in to the lab now?"

"Yeah do whatever you want now…" Mrs Fenton said.

"Yes!" hissed both girls happily. Sam grabbed Danny and Lily grabbed Jake and Tucker, they all then ran down the stairs and to the lad. They all ran down the stairs and looked around the lab; it was very very messy, with wires everywhere all leading to a hole in the wall.

"Wow!" Lily explained.

"I know!" Sam agreed

"What's so amazing about a big hole in the wall?" Jake asked his sister.

"Oh come on Jake, this is amazing right?" Lily looked at Jake with a big smile on her face Jake looked back with no emotion.

"And…" Sam started, "A ghost zone? You've got to check it out?" she quickly snapped a picture on her camera and also another one where Danny picked up his white and black jumpsuit.

"No Sam, my parents could come back down any minute. Anyway they said that I doesn't work." Danny argued.

"Oh please Danny?" Lily wined, she had also picked up a jumpsuit, but the one she had picked up was more girly,** (I couldn't really think of what girly meant, as Lily is a Goth. So just imagine the same suit as Danny's but the gloves and belt is slanted at the top and her boots are bigger/just above her knees). **

"You know? Who knows what awesome things could exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny had given in both girls jumped up in to the air and shouted YAY, while Tucker and Jake looked at each other more worried than ever. "But…" Danny continued, "I'll only go in, on one condition…"

"What?" everyone asked.

"Lily comes with me…"

"WHAT!" Lily screamed.

"You heard me!" Danny said smugly

"Fine I'll come you big baby!" Lily tried to embarrass him.

"OH SHUT UP!" Danny laughed.

"Hehe!" Lily giggled. She then smiled at her brother and she pulled on the jumpsuit that she was holding, just like Danny did the same thing. And then they were about to walk in to the portal thing, until Sam stopped them.

"Hang on you two…" she walked up to the both and ripped of a face of their Dad off their chests. "You cannot go walking around with that on your chest!" they both smiled at Sam and then turned around, walking into the portal. They only took a few steps, before they both put their hand out on either side of the portal and Lily hit a 'Genetic Change' button and Danny hit an ON button.

A great white flash of light blinded everyone and all you could here was Danny and Lily screaming in pain, a few moments later they both struggled to walk out of the glowing green portal, Lily fell to the ground so Jake quickly ran over to her pulling her far away from the portal. While Sam helped Danny limp over and sit down next to Lily. Everyone gasped when they looked at Danny and Lily, both their hair was ghostly white, they had neon green eyes and their skins had become slightly tanned.

"Danny…" Lily managed to say "I blame you!"

"You are so a Fenton!" Jake replied to her. Danny and Lily looked at each other and screamed, but as soon as they screamed they turned back human.

"What is wrong with us?" Danny asked.

"I still blame you!"

**Thanks for reading; I should be getting ready to go to school. I took my homework time away too! I am soo bad. Please review! I need ideas for the next story called 'Our first day as ghosts' best name I could come up with! Help!**

**Laters xoxxo **


End file.
